Happy Holiday & May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by Beautiful-With-Pain
Summary: Okk It's Supposed To Happy HolidayS But It Wouldn't Fit :/ Basically This Is a Story On How Katniss and Peeta Try To Celebrate The Holidays We Have and They Don't. They Do It For Their Children's Happiness But Some Bumps Might Get In The Way... Enjoy!
1. Happiness?

Prologue

They say my life is perfect. Well, those leftover capitol people and new ones who don't know what's happened to me. Others, they know my life isn't even close to perfect. My little sister I tried so hard to protect is dead. My mother abandoned me. Even my best friend, Gale, has left me.

_They_, I think, are just basically seeing my life as perfection because of my husband, Peeta Mellark. He _might_ as well be perfect. He treats me well, he's caring and sweet, and he's mine. Except his brain still has some tracker jacker venom. _They've_ done that to him, and yet they say it's all great. It's not.

Waking up from nightmares screaming is not great. Having to watch my husband clutch the back of a chair until his flashbacks are gone is not great.

I guess there must be only one perfection they're talking about in my life. My children. My 5-years old daughter, Lavinia Prim-Rue Mellark. Lavinia is for the avox that I felt I owed her _something_, so I named my daughter after her; also it's not as painful. Prim, for my sister, having that as her first name would just give me pain. Same goes for Rue, the little 12-year old from District 11, who I didn't save, who I had to watch get speared. I all owe them something.

Next, my 1-year old son, Finnick Jamie-Rylee Mellark. Finnick for District 4's tribute in the quarter quell and victor for the 65th hunger games. Mostly it's because he saved Peeta and saved me by distracting me while Peeta was being tortured. He helped us and I stood there and watched him get beheaded. He never returned to Annie, his wife, or his new son, Aiden. Jamie is for Peeta's middle brother who died with the rest of District 12 who couldn't escape. Jamie was almost like me, determined to protect his younger sibling. Only difference is he didn't volunteer for him little brother at the first reaping. Rylee died the same way. Rylee was the opposite of Jamie. Well, before the games. Peeta told me Rylee didn't want to love Peeta due to the hunger games, but he couldn't help it. He started to love his little brother. Peeta told me when he came back they started to share a connection real brother would. He also told me when the quarter quell was announced he smashed his fist in the wall and broke down. After that Rylee was back to avoiding his brother. Peeta misses them so I understand why he would give our son his brothers' name as his middle name.

That doesn't sound perfect to me. I try to give them everything I can. Everyone says I give them enough. How wrong they were.

I'm taking care of Finnick when Lavinia comes home with a book, I'm confused. She knows how to read but this book is quite large for a 5-year old. "Here Momma," she says handing me the book. I look at the cover that reads: _Holidays._

I open the book and see that these aren't holidays I know. _Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc._ the only one I know of is New Year's. I give Lavinia a confused look. She catches on. "Momma, my teacher says that we're going to start these holidays this year. She said they used to do it before but then they weren't celebrated anymore. The president says she would like us to start celebrating happy times with these." Finnick starts clapping and laughing in his bouncer, causing him to bounce too. I get the idea he likes the idea. I look over at Lavinia and see she's smiling hopefully up at me. She likes the idea too. I _should_ like the idea of bringing my children happiness, but something just doesn't feel right about it. I know if I agree with it that I'll most likely mess up somehow, there by making my children miserable. Like me.

I pick up Finnick and tell her, "I'll talk with daddy about it, okay?" she nods and goes to her room where she is probably going to color. She's exactly like her father. The blue eyes and love for baking and art. She only has my hair. Finnick is more like me, only by a little though. He has my eyes but Peeta's hair. I can tell he's going to hunt by the way he looks at me and my bow when I go hunt. There's some kind of desperation there. But, he is sweet just like Peeta. Good.

When Peeta gets home from his bakery he goes over to Finnick and Lavinia and kisses them on the top of their heads. He goes over to me and greets me with a kiss on the lips. Lavinia rushes over to me and says, "Momma, you going to tell daddy now?" Peeta raises an eyebrow and I nod to Lavinia. "Lavinia, watch Finnick for a minute, okay?" I ask and she nods. I take Peeta over to our room and explain to him about the new holidays. When I'm done telling him he's just smiling with a huge grin at me. "So, you think it's a good idea? I mean we don't _have_ to do it. Paylor isn't like that," I tell him. "I know that, but it would be a really good thing for the kids, and maybe for us. We need some happiness. I mean other than the kids," he answers back. He sees the worry in my eyes and goes over to hug me. "Come on, Katniss. It would be good," he tells me.

It _would_ be good. "Okay. We can do it," I say. He caresses my cheek and presses our lips together for a long, lingering kiss. Neither of us breaks apart, it's the creak of the door opening and Lavinia coming in.

Lavinia raises an eyebrow and we nod. She breaks into a huge grin and runs to give us a hug.

Peeta is right, maybe some happiness is just what we need. But I'm still worried of all the imperfection I could cause my children

**A/N: okkk I'm gonna try something new... I'm gonna start putting the dates of the days I updated cuz sometimes I like to know when people updated soo I'm gonna do it. Updated day: _October 23, 2010 :)_**


	2. Halloween

**A/N: I know I'm not very imaginative but this felt like something I had to do. So here I am with a weird story sigh. Just... don't blame me. Blame my brain. it's his fault! Well, Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _The Hunger Games_, otherwise Mockingjay, wouldn't have ended that way. I still like it but... SPOILER ALERT: WHY FINNICK SUZANNE! WHHHYYYYY! D:**

_Halloween_

"Momma! Momma!" screams Lavinia as she runs into the house. She's a little wet from the rain outside. I get a jacket and put it around her. She smiles and starts bouncing on the heel of her feet.

"What is it Lavinia?" I ask as she follows me into Finnick's room.

"My teacher says you have to get the holiday book out and start reading about Halloween!" she exclaims. I have to admit I've been dreading this day. If anything goes wrong they won't really be the same. I look over to her and she is still smiling at me. I sigh and go get the book. I put the holiday book next the plant book me and Peeta worked on before the Quell.

I pick up the book and open it to Halloween. Soon, I'm reading all about Halloween. It's mostly when kids go get dressed up in costumes and get candy. Prim and I would've never gotten this opportunity. Prim would have loved it. _Prim._ That name is like someone stabbing me with icicles in the heart. Cold and painful. She would want me to give my children happiness. She would have adored being an aunt. She never got the chance.

I got over to Lavinia's room, where I see her coloring. She sees me and rushes up to me. "Momma, what's it about?" she asks hopefully.

"Well, kids dress up in costumes and go to houses saying 'trick or treat' and get candy. But during the month the people decorate. Most carve pumpkins."

She gets all excited and starts dancing. "Momma, what other things are common in Halloween?"

I explain to her about the witches and warlocks, black cats, and ghosts. I stiffen when I tell her about ghosts. I have my own ghosts that haunt me.

"Momma, aren't you excited?" she asks when I'm done explaining. I nod. I just lied to my daughter.

Peeta comes home and I tell him about the whole 'Halloween' thing. He smiles and tells me, "See, Katniss, this is going to be good. You'll see."

I hope I will.

_Carving Pumpkins_

"Are you going to go get the pumpkins today?" Peeta asks me when I get ready to hunt. Yesterday Lavinia asked for pumpkins to carve and we agreed.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm going to get Thom to help me bring them. They're in the town right?" I ask him. Peeta knows everything about town. He nods and I smile. The whole holiday thing is starting to grow on me and I love seeing Finnick and Lavinia happy.

I go over to Peeta and kiss him goodbye. "You were right. This is a good thing" that's the last thing I said before leaving.

When I get to the woods, I shoot three rabbits, two squirrels, and a turkey. I decide it's enough for the day. I skin them and go into town.

I see Thom waiting for me by the pumpkins. I give him a hug and buy the pumpkins. He brought a wheelbarrow to put them in. On the way home we have small talk. He married Leevy about 4 years ago they now have a 3 year old son Breck. Breck loves getting into to trouble. He reminds me of Gale.

It's the first time for months that I've though of Gale. When Johannah came a couple months ago she said he is interested in no one. He is fully dedicated to his work. It made me feel guilty. If his bomb didn't kill Prim, where would we all be? Would Lavinia and Finnick even be here? What about Peeta? Peeta wouldn't have wanted to marry anybody else. No matter what either way I'll feel guilty. I always do.

I get home and thank Thom for helping me. We hug goodbye and I watch him go back to his house. Thom is possibly my closet friend in District 12. He's part of the family. Lavinia calls him 'Uncle Thom' and Finnick always claps when he's around. Well, Finnick claps at everything. I see Peeta with Finnick, on the floor, playing Peek-a-boo. Finnick sees me and raises his arms demanding for me to hold him. I pick him up and give him a kiss on his nose. He clings to my neck as I walk over to Peeta.

"Did you get them?" he asks.

"Yeah. They're in the kitchen. This is good right?"

"Of course it is. I don't have a doubt about it," he reassures me. I sigh and put Finnick down. "Katniss, why can't you just accept things can turn out good?"

"Because there's always that one little thing that always turns bad," I tell him. How does he not see this? Bad things happen to us. Why would it just go away when we try and do something good? For me, I want to prevent it.

Lavinia screams when she sees the pumpkins and hugs me and Peeta. "Thank you, mommy and daddy."

"You're welcome," I murmur.

"Can we start now? We already have all the things we need to carve them," she says. We both nod and get out all the things we need to carve.

I make mine as a regular, sloppy one. Peeta and Lavinia, of course, want to make everything perfect. Finnick is too little to carve one so he just bangs on a pumpkin. This is the first time, for a very long time, I've actually enjoyed something. I start feeling my mouth opening and smiling, for real. A feeling of happiness is erupting in me.

I enjoy this feeling.

_Picking out costumes_

This past week all we've done is decorate. All the pumpkins are outside; there are scarecrows and witches outside, and black and orange light bulbs all around the house. Lavinia loves it. She loves all of this holiday.

When I ask her what she wants to be, she thinks and says she doesn't know. I know she wants to be something special. It's Panem's first Halloween in over a century.

One day she comes home running from school and screams, "I know what I want to be!" I go over to her and get the hair out of her eyes. She's out of breath from running all the way home, so I get her some water.

"What do you want to be?" I ask her when I give her the water.

She takes a sip and starts. "Today, we read a story about how a princess got kidnapped and a prince came to rescue her! Isn't that romantic? He even got hit with a sword on his leg!" I flinch and remember how Peeta got hit with a sword on his leg, just to save me. Now, he has this fake leg.

"So, you want to be a princess?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yep! I want to look all pretty too! Can I be a princess momma?"

"Of course, now, what about Finnick. You can pick his costume," I tell her and she goes over to look at Finnick. I don't know what she's doing as she circles him, but, it reminds me of my prep team.

"I got it! He can be a cute, little pumpkin! Can he?" she exclaims. A pumpkin? I imagine my son in a pumpkin costume and he does look kind of cute, so I nod. A witch and a pumpkin, this can end well, right?

Peeta walks in with a bag and I know, from the smell, he brought my favorite. Cheese buns. Even after 20 years, they are still my favorite. They always will be.

I give him a kiss on the cheek when he lays down the bag. I whisper to him, "I found out their costumes."

"Did you? So, what are our children going to be?" he asks curiously. He loves saying 'our children'. I do too.

"A princess and a pumpkin," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him.

"Lavinia is going to be the princess that's good. But, Finnick… a pumpkin?" he asks laughing. I love his laugh. I love hearing him happy and his white teeth. In the mud or in the capitol, there's still no difference.

"Yeah, Lavinia picked out his costume and I don't it was cute. Just picture it," I say. He closes his eyes and a smile creeps up his lips.

"Good choice," he tells me and leans down to kiss me.

I walk into Lavinia's room, with Finnick in my arms, and see her and Peeta playing with her stuffed animals and dolls. I bite my lip to stop the laughter and smile about to come out. Peeta would do anything for his daughter.

I put Finnick near them and sit on my knees and join their game. Apparently, Peeta is a bear who is attacking the city. Lavinia and I are the victims. Finnick is the hero. I stand up and tell her what I came here for. "Lavinia, want to get your costume?"

Her whole face lights up and she nods her head excitedly. Peeta wants to come too. I know he wants to see Lavinia's face just as much as I do, so I agree.

I pick up Finnick and realize that my arms are tired. I've been playing and holding him all day. Peeta notices and offers to take him. I'm relieved.

We get to the tailor's, who is selling the costumes, and we see it's full of people. Apparently, a lot of people in 12 are going to have fun for the first time in a while. I go over to the show owner and ask her where the costumes for a princess and a pumpkin are and she leads me to it.

There's a lot of princess outfit, but Lavinia picks a blue and pink one. She also picks a pumpkin outfit, that's a little puffy, for Finnick.

We get home and Lavinia insists that she puts her outfit on. We let her and I put on Finnick's. We were right, he couldn't be anymore adorable. Lavinia comes out and twirls for us. She is in love with her costume, and I have to admit, she does look like a princess.

That night she wants to sleep in her costume and we let her. Right now, to me, she looks like the happiest little girl in the world. That's good.

_Trick or… Treat?_

I finish the last touches on Lavinia's make up and her costume. There. After three hours she's ready for her first Halloween. I hand her a pillow case to put all her candy in and go out to find Finnick in his costume, making bubbles in his mouth. I go over and wipe away the bubbles from getting on his costume. I pick him up and look over to Peeta, who is right next to Lavinia, admiring her costume. I catch his eyes and we both nod. With that, we both get Lavinia and Finnick and go out for our first Halloween.

It's dark but with a lot of houses and their decorations it makes it easier to see. I see a bunch of kids, and older kids, walking around in costumes with candy. We go to a house in the Victor's village, although now it's just another neighborhood, and Lavinia knocks on their door. A woman gives candy and compliments to Lavinia and Finnick's costumes. Suddenly, she gasps, "You're Katniss and Peeta Mellark! Thank you so much for freeing us!" she gives us each a big hug and pats Lavinia and Finnick's heads.

I look down to Lavinia and she looks curious. "Momma, what was that about?"

Uh-oh. I can't tell her yet. It's too soon. I look over to Peeta and he looks frightened. He's always the one with the words, he should make up something. I give him a look that says_ Make something up._ He nods and looks over at Lavinia. "Well, one day….. she got locked out of their house and we… freed her." That might be enough for a five year old, because she only nods her head.

Every thing is going good. The kids are getting their candy. Some people even thank us, which just makes Lavinia suspicious, but she lets it go. I'm glad for that. If she knows at this age she will possibly be scarred, and that's one of the things I'm trying to prevent.

We're at a house and Finnick is sucking on a little piece of chocolate, when he drops it and starts wailing. I look over to the girl, whose house we're at, and she gives another little piece of chocolate. Me and Peeta try to give it to Finnick, but he doesn't take it and keeps crying.

"I'll be right back," I tell Peeta and Lavinia. Peeta nods and takes Lavinia's hand.

I go over to a bench, sit down, and try to make goofy faces at Finnick, but nothing's working, he won't stop crying. I get worried; usually Peeta is the one that gets him to stop crying. I've only stopped him once by singing. I guess that's my only option left.

I open my mouth and start singing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I look down at Finnick who is mesmerized by my voice and the song. He closes his eyes and snuggles into me. And I start to release the tears I've been holding. Rue, why couldn't she have won. Well, if she did Finnick, Lavinia, and even Peeta wouldn't have ever been here. We would also be stuck under the Capitol's control. I hate to admit it, but… her death saved us.

I wipe my tears, get a grip on Finnick, and head back to Lavinia and Peeta, who are just two houses down from where I left. Peeta sees my tears and takes me to a corner, near by so Lavinia can't listen, and looks at me expectantly. "The only way to stop his crying is singing. I sang Rue's song," I tell him, but my voice is breaking. He wraps his arms around my waist, being careful now to wake up Finnick, and says soothing words. They work and I thank him by kissing him.

We go over back to Lavinia and spend our rest of the night. When we get home and I help take Lavinia out of her costume and make up. Peeta is there when we're done and Lavinia goes over to us and hugs us. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy." We smile and she gives us both a kiss.

Me and Peeta take Finnick out of his costume, but it only wakes him up. This time he doesn't cry, only looks up at me and says his very first word, "Momma." I gasp and Peeta laughs. My little boy said his first word.

"Well, don't you feel special," says Peeta as we put Finnick in his crib.

In return I give a scowl and he laughs. He takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom. We both change and get into bed. I rest my head on his chest, my usual spot, and kiss his heart. "You were right," I begin, "I'm sorry I wouldn't believe you. Next time I will." He looks down at me and I see his smile. He leans down and kisses me. It has farce and I give it back to him. That night he gives me my own treat.

**A/N: There it is! Halloween! I know it's crap, but oh well. Oh! Guess what? I'm gonna be Dorathy for Halloween! ZOMG! TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN :D! LOL! Also, we're carving pumpkins today! In the back of mine I wrote 'Team Peeta" :D My pumpkins name is Peeta too. Wow, Can you say obssesed with a bread boy? Oh well! He's an amazing bread boy! :D! One more thing. Just one! I'M GETTING TOY STORY 3 TUESDAY! AHHHH! THAT MOVIE MADE ME CRY! D,:! Well there you guys have it! **

**Updated day: _October 30th, 2010_ **


	3. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Ok to warn you here there will be Harry Potter and the deathly hallows (only for the movie though) spoilers. I watched the movie and it was AMAZING! How will I wait another year, though? Oh, and in this chapter there will be a little surprise ;). Well, here ya go!**

"Come on, Finnick," says Peeta. Ever since he said 'mama' he's been wanting Finnick to say 'dada'. At first he was ok until mama was all he said. Now he says mama and 'no'. It started out as his feeding time but then Peeta turned it into a speech lesson. "Finnick, it's easy. Just dada, or you can use one syllable, dad. Anything really, dada, dad, daddy."

"No!" yells Finnick while laughing.

"Dada," Peeta tries again.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Does Finnick want a cookie?" Peeta asks. Great, now he's trying to trick him. We wait for Finnick's and he just sits there. I laugh because Finnick actually outsmarted Peeta. Peeta is in shock and not happy about it. "Smart kid."

"Yeah, he is. Can we go back to feeding him now?" I ask. To me it looks like Finnick just wants food.

"Fine," answers Peeta. He puts the spoon in the baby mush and brings it up to Finnick. Finnick looks at it and crinkles his nose. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the right; he refuses to eat it. "Well, Katniss, he's got your stubbornness. Why don't you try?"

"I will," I say confidently. I take the spoon and hide it under his high chair. This time it's _my _turn to trick him. "Finnick." He turns around and his face lights up when he sees me in front of him.

"Mama!" he yells. With his mouth open I reveal the spoon and put it in his mouth. His whole crinkles up but he swallows it.

Once I'm done feeding Finnick I go back to Peeta. "See, _that's_ how you trick someone," I tell him and lean in to kiss him. He returns it and we separate. I pick up Finnick from his high chair and put his head on my shoulder. I take him to his room and set him in his crib. I look around his room and admire it. Before he was born Peeta painted the lake in the woods that my father and I went to. I took Peeta there when we came back to District 12. It's now a place of old memories and new ones. Every time I go there I think of Peeta, because that's where he proposed to me. I still think of my dad, though. All the time. Same with Prim.

Peeta made the room match to the painting. A wooden crib and rocking chair, but a floor that's blue. Peeta also painted the meadow in Lavinia's room. Except the rest of it doesn't match like Finnick's does. Instead of wood that's the normal color her 'big girl' bed's poles the hold it are white. Her sheets are pink and so is the carpet.

"Admiring my work?" a voice says that makes me jump. I turn around and find Peeta.

"Of course I am. It would be hard not to," I reply sarcastically. I walk out of the room and to our bedroom. He follows me and when we get to the bed we fall on it. Finnick woke us up at five o'clock and he's finally a sleep.

"Exhausted?" Peeta asks me while propping up on his elbow to face me.

"You have no idea. He just needs to learn to... sleep," I yawn and close my eyes. The last thing I see is blue eyes and blond hair looking down at me.

**PPOV**

I watch her as she falls asleep. I want to sleep too, but I know I have to get out the Holiday book and read it. I knew Katniss didn't want to read the next holiday, so I'm doing this while she sleeps. I pick up the book and go and find what's next after Halloween. Thanksgiving. I read about it and am actually enjoying the holiday so far. Having food with friends and family. We would have turkey, corn, potatoes, etc. Then I read a word that makes me freeze. _Cornucopia. _

Images of mutts attack my mind. Katniss pushing me off the cornucopia that last night. Her not caring if Cato killed me. I have to remind myself that that was lie the Capitol made. _She did save me_. I tell myself. Well, almost all of me. I pull up my pants to my knee and see my prosthetic leg. _She did that to you,_ my mutt voice tells me. "No, she didn't" I mutter to myself. She didn't mean to, it just happened.

I remember her on interview night after the games, when she first found out I lost half of my leg. How she buried her face in my shirt, refusing to seem week in front of the camera. Soon the images from the Capitol vanish.

"Peeta?" a voice whispers. I look to the other side of the bed and see Katniss awake. She wears a worried look in her eyes. I must have woken her in the middle of my fit. She puts a hand on my arm and where it rests, my skin starts to burn. Even after fifteen years her touch still sets my skin on fire. I laugh at the inside. She _is_ the girl on fire, after all.

"I'm okay," I tell her. She nods slowly and looks down at the book and reads it. When she reads the word her eyes widen and look into mine.

"Oh, Peeta..." she whispers and then wraps her arms around my neck. Again, after fifteen years, her nightmares, or my flashbacks, never leave. I rest my head on my shoulder and then Lavinia walks in. She's back from her friend's house.

"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" she asks. Katniss and I let go of each other and face our daughter.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I tell her. She nods and then she notices the book. Her whole face lights up and she runs over to us and jumps on the bed.

"What holiday is this one?" she asks us brightly. I explain it to her.

**Back To Katniss' POV**

I listen to Peeta talk about this other holiday, Thanksgiving. It's supposedly always on a Thursday. This year it's on November 25th. It's to give thanks to what we have. I'm not sure I have I have to give thanks to anything, but then I realize, I do. My children won't be hurt. I have to keep that in mind. Also, it's just like a feast, but it's tradition to get a turkey. I can easily get a turkey but I will need a few more for other people to buy. People are still terrified to cross into the woods, so I'm the one who always gets the meat for District 12. I can get potatoes from the market. Same with corn and other vegetable, but I can get cranberries, for the sauce, in the woods.

When Peeta is done Lavinia has so much excitement that, if it wasn't for Finnick's crying, she would have jumped up and down on our bed. Peeta and I rush over to him and see him standing in his crib crying. Peeta picks him up and quiets him down. "It's okay, Finnick. Daddy's got you. Shhh," Finnick stops crying but clings on to his dad. There are things to be thankful, especially Peeta. What would I do without him?

_**Getting The Turkey**_

I wake up and find Peeta's arms around me. This is one of those special days that Finnick didn't wake us up in the middle of the night. It feels so good to have a whole night to just Peeta and I, no one, or nothing, waking us up. No nightmares or flashbacks, I want to cling onto this moment as long as I can.

I snuggle back into Peeta and take in his scent. I'll never get tired of it; cinnamon and dill from his bakery. He slightly moves and I find that I've woken him. He looks down at me and I push back some of his blond waves from his forehead and look into his pools of blue. "Good morning," he mumbles and I close my eyes.

"Good morning," I reply sleepily.

"We have to get up, Katniss. I have to go to the bakery, you have to go get the turkey," he says trying to shake me.

I then realize something. "What about Finnick and Lavinia?" I ask him, worried that he forgot. Lavinia is having a vacation week because of Thanksgiving, so she'll be here. They both will.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I called Thom and Leevy. They said they would both love to have them over. He always thinks ahead of everything. "Now, c'mon, get up." I groan and stand up groggily. Peeta gets up as well but not groggily. He goes in the bathroom and I hear the water turn on.

While he's taking his shower I change and go check in with Finnick. He's sleeping in his crib not making a noise. I smile and go over to Lavinia's room. She's wide awake and drawing. I go over to her and look at her drawing. It's me, or I think it is, shooting a turkey. "Is that me?" I ask her.

She nods. "That's you and you're getting our turkey for us."

I smile at her and say, "Come on, you have to get dressed and you have to go to Uncle Thom's and Aunt Leevy's house, while me and daddy go out." She puts away her drawing and I try to help her put on her clothes.

"I can do it, mommy," she tells me. I let her and turn around so she can change. In one minute she asks for my help. I turn back around and see that she's in a tangled mess of the shirt. I laugh and go and help her. Once she's all dressed I lead her to Finnick's room where I find Peeta, once again, teaching Finnick 'dada'.

"Peeta, stop stressing him," I tell him.

"I know he can do it. I can feel it. He's getting close," he replies and turns his attention back to Finnick. "Dada." Finnick just stares at him and laughs. Peeta groans and takes him out of his crib. He rests Finnick's head on his shoulder and we make our way over to Thom's.

When we get there we leave them with Thom. Once we're by what used to be the Seam I kiss Peeta goodbye and go to the woods. I grab my bow from the hollow log I always use and go to Gale and I's old place. It's where we mostly got all of our turkeys there anyway. I arrive there and I notice a black silhouette.

Second nature; I draw my bow with an arrow in it. I use my hunter's feet and go closer. As I get closer I realize that I know that silhouette. I drop my bow and gasp. He turns around and out gray eyes lock. Gale.

The full impact of seeing my old best friend leaves me frozen. I don't move, I don't even think I'm breathing. Finally, he speaks up, "Catnip, I've missed you. I knew I would have run into you here." I unfreeze and smile. After all this time, he stills knows me so well. I guess I haven't changed.

"Why are you here?" I dare to ask. I go over and sit next to him on our rock.

"My family invited me for the whole Thanksgiving thing," he answers me. I nod at him to show him that I understand. He gets up and says, "I shouldn't have came to this place, but I had to. I'll leave you to do your hunting." He starts walking away but I don't want him to.

"Wait!" he turns around and has a questioning look on him. The words come out on their own, "Would you like to come over with your family and have Thanksgiving together?" He's in shock for a moment, then a huge grin crosses his face.

"I'd love to," he answers.

"You know I still need a turkey. A turkey for our families and a bunch of other turkeys for the town. That's an awful lot for just one person to get." I say, hoping he gets the message. It would be nice to hunt with my old partner.

He smiles even bigger, and replies, "Yeah it is. If you need some help I would love to." I go over to him and wrap my arms around him. He hesitates a moment then wraps his arms around me. It definitely feels good to have my hunting partner back.

We end up with about seven turkeys and decide to go into town. I know what I want to ask him but not now. I'll tell him on Thursday. I wonder if he knows if Peeta and I are married. If he doesn't he'll find out soon enough. I give the turkeys to the butcher and say goodbye to Gale. I tell him to be there, with his family, at six. He nods and we separate paths.

I arrive at Thom's and get Lavinia and Finnick. "Were they okay?" I ask Thom.

"They were fine. Did you get the turkey?"

"Yeah, also, Gale's back for Thanksgiving with his family. I invited him over. Is that okay?" I ask him.

"Of course! That's great actually! So at six?" I nod and take Lavinia and Finnick. When Lavinia sees the turkey she smiles and hugs me. I have a good feeling about this holiday.

When Peeta gets home I'm trying to get Finnick to go to sleep. Peeta comes in and smiles when he sees Finnick's eyes falling. I put him in his crib and go over to Peeta. "Did you get the turkey?" he asks me while I make us some tea.

"Yeah, I also found Gale there," I tell him.

His eyebrows fly up and I laugh. "I asked him if he could come over to celebrate the holiday together. With his family of course. He said yes. Is that okay?" I ask worried. I don't want Peeta being jealous. He shouldn't be, I married him and now we have two kids together.

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as that makes you happy," he says. I smile at him and hand him his tea. I give him sugar but he gives it back. "I don't take sugar in my tea, Katniss."

"If you don't it's just hot water to me,' I tell him.

"Well, I like it that way." He sips his tea and I roll my eyes.

When we're done we go to bed and, hopefully, get some sleep. We only have two days until Thanksgiving and I'm pretty sure I'll need to stay awake to see all that happens.

_**The Dinner**_

I stress over everything. I don't know why I want to make everything look perfect but I do. I light candles to give the dining room and sweet smell. I put a brownish cloth over the table, and the worst part; The Cornucopia. Lavinia insisted she wanted one and Peeta doesn't like to see her upset. It's a little one and sits in the middle with little wood shaving around it. It's piled with apples, grapes, and pears. Better than having weapons in it.

I arrange thirteen plates and then put Finnick's high chair by Peeta and I. I'm worried how Gale will react when he sees Lavinia and Finnick. I haven't told him that I'm married to Peeta and had children with him. Hopefully, he takes it well. All I need is hope.

When I'm done I go into the kitchen and find Peeta's hands going everywhere. He's making the Turkey, potatoes, and sauce. I go over to him and kiss his check and taste the sauce. Tanginess roams all over my taste buds and I smile at Peeta. If I tried to make any of this I would burn everything. "So, who's coming again," he asks me.

"Well, there's us, Finnick, me, Lavinia, and you. Then there's Thom, Leevy, Breck, Hazelle, Posy, Vick, Rory, Gale, Haymitch, and my mother. That's thirteen people," I answer him. I called my mother and asked if she wanted to come and she said yes. She hasn't seen the kids since each of them were born, but this is family and she _is_ my mother. "Are you going to make any dessert?"

"Yeah, pecan pie. At the bakery I always made it the best," he tells me. He gets a crease between his eyebrows and I know he's thinking of his family. I try to imagine having them here. Mrs. Mellark would be scowling but I have a feeling she would enjoy the children. Mr. Mellark would be helping Peeta out in the kitchen. His brothers, Jamie and Rylee, would most likely be joking with him. I always get a guilty feeling when we speak or think of them. I didn't know them very well and I wish I did.

I go over to Lavinia's room and help her get into her dress. It's maroon and falls to her knees with white ruffling. Once she's done I put a matching bow in her hair. I give her white shoes to put on and she does. When I'm completely finished with Lavinia I help Finnick. He has a brown buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. He has black dress up shoes. I leave his hair alone though.

I'm dressing in a silk green dress with a tight waistband. I put a matching, though lighter, hair band in my hair and then Peeta walks in. He's dressed in a blue buttoned up shirt with black dress pants. He has the same shoes as Finnick. Actually, Finnick is like a little miniature version of Peeta. "You look beautiful, as always," he tells me.

I smile and roll my eyes. "You would say that if I was covered in mud." He laughs and nods. He buries his head in the crook my neck and I inhale his scent once again. This time he smells like cranberries. When we part he kisses my cheek and leads me to the kitchen. I look at all the food he's made. Mashed potatoes, the cranberry sauce, the turkey, a bowl of rice with mushrooms in it, and then the pie. "It looks delicious. I hope it tastes delicious too." He chuckles slightly and then we hear a knock on the door.

I call Lavinia and Peeta gets Finnick. When we're all there I open the door and there stands Hazelle, Vick, Posy, Rory, and Gale. I smile and he smiles back I hug them all and tell Gale's brothers and sister how grown up they are. I lead Gale to Peeta and the kids, and introduce them to each other. "Gale these are my children. The little boy in Peeta's arms is Finnick. The girl is Lavinia. Lavinia this is my old friend Gale. Gale… this is my family."

"Hi Gale!" Lavinia greets him and waves. He bends down and extends a hand. She shakes it and smiles.

"Hello, Lavinia. You're a very pretty little girl," he tells her and she giggles. He goes over to Peeta and Finnick and says an awkward hello to Peeta. I take Finnick in my arms and put him in his play pen in the living room.

I show Gale the house but I don't know why. It hasn't really changed only the children's room. Maybe I just want to be alone so I can hear what he says. Once we're far away from everyone else I look at him expectantly waiting to hear what he says. When he finally speaks up I brace myself, "So, you're really with Peeta?" I nod. "That's good. You have adorable children." I'm happy he's taken it so well. Now I know it's my time to ask him.

"Gale?" I ask getting his attention. He turns to looks at me and waits. "Can you move back to twelve?"

He stands there, in shock. I knew I had to ask him. Hunting with him made me feel like I was home and I know that it was because it he was there. Also I miss my best friend. He thinks about it for about what seems five minutes before he finally answers. "Sure. I would love to come back."

A huge smile takes over my face and I go over to hug him. "Really?" I whisper and he nods. "Thanks you. It would be good if the kids had an uncle of some sort. Would you be up for it? Are you ready to be Uncle Gale?"

"I like that. Yes, I'm ready to be 'Uncle Gale'" I let go of him and we walk back to the living room where now everyone is here.

We go the table and every one says something they're thankful for. Leevy is thankful for Breck, Thom is thankful for Leevy. My mom is thankful that she can be here, Hazelle is thankful for everyone getting together after so many years. Haymitch is thankful for 'having beer around'. Posy, Vick, and Rory, are thankful to have their home back. Now's it's Lavinia's turn. "I'm thankful for my mommy, daddy, and little brother. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be the person I am today." I look at her in awe. She's got Peeta's charisma.

Next is Peeta's turn but get interrupted by Finnick when Peeta starts to stand up. "Dada!" he yells clapping.

Peeta is in shock and happiness and he cheers, "Finally!" I laugh and he goes to give his thanks. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. My children and my wife. If it wasn't for her I'm sure I would still be struggling with my flashbacks or I would be dead. Thank you Katniss." I look at him and try to imagine if Peeta was dead. That thought sends a rippling pain to my chest.

I stand up and take my turn. "I didn't think I had a lot of things to be thankful for, but I was wrong. I have two amazing children. An amazing husband who I will never stop loving, but I just got an amazing gift which I'm very thankful for. I'm thankful for getting my best friend back." Then I sit down.

We eat, talk, and laugh through the meal. Finnick just keeps yelling, 'Dada!' which makes Peeta's smile grow even more. The food really is amazing. The turkey has a juicy taste that take over your taste buds. The mushrooms really improve the rice and Peeta added butter and herbs to the mashed potatoes making them amazing. All of that with the cranberry sauce makes it even better. Once the meal is done Peeta gets the pie. He wasn't joking when he said he makes it the best. I take two slices of it and still can't get enough.

Once we're done everyone says goodbye and thanks. Finnick is fussing to go to bed and Peeta picks him up, changes him to his pajamas, and puts him in his crib. I help Lavinia out of her dress and get ready for bed when I say goodnight she mumbles sleepily, "Thank you mommy." I smile at her and go over to my bedroom. I change and get into bed next to Peeta. His arms encircle me and I lay my head to his bare chest. My fingers trace his abs and I realize that I'm _very_ thankful for this man that's next me, keeping me safe in his arms.

**A/N: WHY DOBBY? I cried so much at that part. D,: well that's it ! Thank you and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! STUFF YOURSELF WITH A MOUTH FULL OF TURKEY! xD**

**Updated Day: **_**November 24, 2010 :)**_


	4. Christmas

**A/N: Wow! It's been long hasn't it? Well, not my fault, it's my body's fault! I was sick yesterday, and still am, so I couldn't update. I am very sorry. I know it's late so again SORRY! Also this is rated T cuz I'm paranoid ok?**

_Frosting. _

It's on his lips. I would know that taste anywhere. I let the thought go, though, and focus on Peeta's lips.

They're soft and warm. They're gentle but demanding at the same time. We both stop to breath but I can't take it. I throw my arms around his neck and lift one of my legs around his waist. One of his hands holds it there so I bring my other leg up and he holds that one too.

The kiss just started out as a distraction from the holiday book. I know that today would be the day where Lavinia comes and has to tell us that her wretched teacher told us to look at the next holiday. I've already looked at it and I do not like it. It's all cheerful and happy. The exact opposite of me.

It's just mostly about waking up on the 25th of December to open presents the parents buy the children. The children, though, are supposed to believe that some jolly, old, fat guy named Santa Claus brought them. They say that Santa spends all year up north, makes presents, and on Christmas Eve he gets on a sleigh with flying reindeer and delivers presents all over the world. I've been in The Hunger Games twice and I've seen capitol mutts that are bent on destroying you and I still think that Santa is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of.

What snaps me out of my thoughts is that my hands have a mind of their own. I'm unbuttoning Peeta's shirt and I only have two more buttons. When the last button is undone I move my hands around his chest. Against my hands I feel the burn scars from so long ago. My stomach twists in unpleasantness, because I caused those scars. If it wasn't for me he would've had the smooth pale skin I loved. No, now he has skin that has been burned.

While my hands move around his chest his feet start to go to our bedroom until a sound cause us to break apart. A high pitched cry.

"Finnick" he whispers and let's go of my legs. He takes my hand and we go to our son's room. Finnick is there sitting in his crib, crying, and shaking his crib. Peeta picks him up and I sit on the rocking chair. He gives me Finnick and goes to the kitchen to get his bottle. Peeta comes back with his bottle and hands it over to me. Finnick takes it from my hand and drowns down the nutrients hungrily. "Yep, he definitely got your stubbornness." I look up at Peeta and glare at him. He just laughs and takes Finnick from my arms once he's done. He's goes to the living room and put Finnick in his play pen. He then turns to look at me and lifts one of his eyebrows.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, I asked you about what the next holiday was and then you just started to make out with me?"

"What? I can't make out with my own husband? I would think, after everything we've been through, you would be at least a little bit happy to find _me_ making out with _you_," I snap at him and then turn my heel and march to our bedroom.

Peeta follows me and when he's in he closes the door and locks it. "I know you know what the next holiday is so just tell me, Katniss," he tells me surprisingly calm. When I just stand there and look at him he comes over to me smashes his lips to mine. I release a small whimper and start to kiss him back.

When I start to wound my hands in his hair he breaks the kiss apart. I look at him and shock and he just smirks. "I'll kiss you again if you tell me the next holiday," he tells me. I give him a look that says he's got to be kidding but when he takes off his shirt I know he isn't. I just stare at him for a few minutes and then I finally cave.

"Fine! It's called Christmas and it's when we celebrate life and on Christmas Eve we put present under a tree while the children sleep and they wake up and open them! Now come here and kiss me!" I shout at him.

He shakes his head at me and says, "More details first."

I sigh and go in the closet and get the holiday book out of from my hiding place. I give it to him and he read it for about ten minutes. Each minute his smile grows; it just gets me more annoyed. "This holiday is fantastic! Why didn't you show me sooner? It's all about giving! Oh! I know what to get Finnick and Lavinia and then the tree you can get it from the woods! We can also throw a party and we can-"

I barge in and say, "Peeta! Ok, I get it, you really like this holiday. _Now_ can you kiss me?" He laughs and comes over to me. He cups my face and then he smashes his lips to mine.

_**The Christmas Tree **_

"I don't know, Katniss, are you sure you have an ax? I've never seen you with one," Peeta says. We've been looking for an ax for about an hour and we can't find one. I know I don't have an ax but it's the best I could do to distract him. He wants to go out and get a Christmas tree but I don't. As I look through our bedroom we hear a knock on the door. Peeta and I open it and there she is. The same way she looked like when she stole my morphling from the hospital, although she has grown. "Johanna!" Peeta yells. She leans on the doorway and looks at the house.

"Nice place you got here. I guess Peeta hasn't let you turn into a drunkard like Haymitch," she says addressing to me.

I scowl and ask her, "Johannah, it's great to see you, since the last time I saw you was at Peeta's and I's wedding, but, why are you here?"

"Well, hello to you to sunshine," she says sarcastically. "If you must know I knew you would cave to do these holiday things and I figured you might need one of these." Behind her back is an ax. She hands it over to Peeta and then leaves but about twenty feet away from the house she yells over her shoulder, "By the way, I'm coming to your party." And with that she's gone.

"Great," I say sarcastically looking at the ax. My distraction just got ruined by Johanna Mason.

**##**##**

"What about this tree, Peeta?" I ask in exasperation. He looks at the scrawny tree and shakes his head. I sigh and move to find other trees.

"I still don't know how you put up with him for all these years," Gale whispers next to me.

"I heard that!" Peeta yells. Gale came with us because he also needs a tree and he doesn't have an ax. Gale already got a tree. A skinny, yet, leafy tree. "I found it!" I turn my attention to Peeta while he stands next a tree with a wide trunk and leaves cover every part of it except the trunk. It's about six feet and it would fit perfectly in our house. I nod happily and give him the ax and he lifts it but while he's about to bring it down Gale stops him.

"Move aside, Mellark. This job is for the strong and the manly," he says and grabs for the ax, but Peeta moves it out of Gale's way.

"I think I can cut down the tree, Hawthorne," Peeta snaps and begins to cut down the tree. I just watch in amazement as Peeta's muscles flex when he brings down the ax.

"Oh come on, Katniss. I have more muscle to flex than him," Gale says and I roll my eyes. After about ten minutes the tree falls and Peeta picks it up. Gale goes back home and when we arrive home with the tree Lavinia hugs us.

"It's so pretty! Can we decorate it now?" she asks us and Peeta nods. For the next hour we put ornaments on it until I find one with Peeta and I in a heart shaped one. It was our wedding day and he's kissing me. We both look so young it's hard to believe that's actually us, but it is. I quickly put it in my pocket to keep.

Once we're done we look at and I'm surprised that it looks decent. Green tinsel around it. Ornaments shining in every part of the tree. Gold light surrounding every branch. It's more than decent, it's prefect. "I love it!" says Lavinia admiring the tree. "Now Santa will have a place to put our present under the tree also in our stockings!" Peeta and I nod. I look in the bags with all the Christmas stuff and take out what I'm looking for.

"Oh, Peeta," I say slyly. He looks at me and I put the item on his head. It's a headband with mistletoe sticking out. I lean in closer and kiss him.

"Eww! Momma! Daddy! That's gross!" yells Lavinia making us separate. He nose is crinkled and she wears a look of disgust on her face. We both laugh and I bring the other mistletoe headband and put it on Finnick's head. I pick him up and give him little kisses all over his face.

_**Christmas Eve **_

"Gale what is this?" I say to Gale while I hold up the _'object'_. It's a white see-through night gown that comes to mid-thighs. It has white feathers at the hem and red breast pads that also have feathers surrounding it.

"It's my Christmas present. Well, more like Mellark's present," he answers.

"You want me seduce Peeta?" I say in shock.

"Pretty much. Come on that boy needs some action."

"Um… Thanks? I guess?"

I put the _'object'_ back in its box and put it under the bed. "Let's go back to the party," I say. We go back and Peeta kisses my cheek. I smile at him and take his head and bring it down to mine. Maybe Gale's present will be useful.

"Hey, Katniss! Stop making out with bread boy and answer the door!" we hear someone yell through the door. We open it and Johanna marches in. she gets something next to the door and put it on my head. It's a Santa hat. She gets something else and put it on Peeta's head and then something on his nose. It's antlers with mistletoes all over it, and on his nose is a red see-through ball with a button on the side. Johanna presses the button and it lights up. "There. Mrs. Claus and Rudolph. Now, tonight in your bedroom you'll be able to see through the '_fog'. _We scowl at her and Peeta takes off his blinking nose but keeps his antlers. I smile and kiss him again. Johanna sighs and goes around us into the house. She spots Finnick and Lavinia and then looks over to us. "Well, Katniss, you caved _again_ didn't you? It's those damn lips isn't it? Oh, yeah, my boyfriend can't make it. His damn train got cancelled."

I let out a small laugh and we go to the table. We eat the goose Gale and I caught and the corn Peeta made until a noise comes from the living room. I pick up Finnick and we all go to see what made it. We hear it again and it's coming from the fireplace. "Mommy, Daddy, it's Santa!" shouts Lavinia. A big brown bag plops down on firewood and black boots stick out from the chimney. Haymitch comes from the chimney and comes over to us with the bag. He's drunk, definitely.

"Hey! I brought the presents! Ho-Ho-Ho and all that other crap!" Haymitch yells. He's in a Santa costume with a pillow stuck up the big, red coat. He opens the bag and in it is about thirty liquor bottles. I roll my eyes and we all go back to eat. "What? No love for Santa?" he yells in a slurred voice. Next to me I hear Peeta laugh and I remember how twenty years ago I thought it was the most amazing thing to hear, and it still is.

**##**##**

Peeta and I sneak downstairs and put all the presents under the tree. Well, mostly Peeta I just scatter them. When we get back to bed I hear Peeta drop something under the bed. He goes under and I realize what I left down there. He comes out with Gale's present and I snatch it from him. He raises his eyebrows and I sigh. I take it out and show it to him. His eyes bulge out of him and his face turns a deep shade of red. "It's was Gale's gift," I tell him. He stares at it for a minute and then a smile creeps into his face.

"Are you going to try it on?" he asks and I roll my eyes but go into the bathroom to change. Once I put it on I take my hair out of its braid and it runs down my shoulders. I walk outside and see Peeta in only his black boxers. I smile and we settle down to 'bed'.

_**Christmas**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Santa came! Santa Came! Get up!" Lavinia screams while she jumps on the bed. I look around and see the night gown on one side of the room and Peeta's boxers on another I look down and see Peeta and I are only covered in only sheets. Lavinia runs out of the room and we hear her go downstairs. Peeta and I exchange a look and we quickly get changed. We get Finnick and bring him downstairs. Lavinia is already opening her present and she loves everything.

We help Finnick opens his present and then Peeta gives me mine. I open it and find a locket like the one Peeta had in the Quarter Quell except this one is covered in diamonds. I open it and on one side is a picture Finnick and Lavinia playing together and laughing. On the other side is the picture I stole from the ornament.

I find tears running down my cheeks and give him my present. It's a picture of Peeta and his family. Peeta's young in the photo and covered in flour, like his brothers, Jamie and Rylee. His mom and dad are laughing while looking down at them. The picture frame has a Mockingjay on one corner, a loaf of bread on the other, a bow and arrow on another, and a pearl on the last corner. He kisses me fiercely and I feel hot tears on his cheeks. We break apart and he whispers, "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Peeta." I whisper back.

"Merry Christmas, Katniss."

**A/N: Again… SUPER SORRY THAT IT'S LATE! D:**

**Updated day: **_**December 27**__**th**__**, 2010**__**:)**_


End file.
